


¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan!

by CharlieSvarti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, midotaka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: -¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan! – comenzó a gritarle pero el mencionado ni se detenía ni se daba la vuelta. Takao corrió más hasta alcanzarlo.- ¡Shin!-¿¡Qué quieres Takao? – se detuvo y le miró malhumorado. Takao retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.  
> Estoy segurísima de que Takao se pasa más de media vida gritándole a Midorima, así que era necesario escribirlo.

–¡Shin-chan! – gritó Takao persiguiendo a su amigo, ambos caminando por la misma acera – ¡Shin-chan, espera!

–¿Qué quieres? – dijo deteniéndose y girándose hacia él. Volvían a casa tras el instituto; era un día despejado de otoño.

–Vayamos juntos a casa. – propuso alegremente el más bajo.

–No es necesario. – Midorima, serio, rechazó y volvió a emprender la marcha hacia su propia casa.

–¡Shin-chan! Es en la misma dirección, ¿qué te importa? – se quejó el pelinegro mientras le seguía, todavía con una animada sonrisa en la cara a diferencia del peliverde.

–Eres molesto. – volvió a contestar en el mismo tono seco de antes.

–¡Shin-chan! – dijo apenado. Midorima chasqueó la lengua y siguió vuelta caminando, mientras Kazunari todavía le seguía.

–Shin-chan, ¿por qué no quieres qué te acompañe?

–No me importa si lo haces o no.

–Eres malo conmigo, podíamos ir juntos y hablar.

–Apenas se tarda un cuarto de hora en llegar a mi casa, nanodayo.

–¡Shin-chan! Deja de ser tan cruel. Yo no soy así contigo. – Midorima volvió a chasquear la lengua y Takao volvió a quejarse – ¡Shin-chan!

–Eres tan molesto. – le dijo apenas mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

  
–¡Shin-chan! ¿Comemos juntos?

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Puedo comer solo.

–¿Y?

–Que no te necesito.

–¡Shin-chan! ¿Qué te dije de ser así?

– ¿Tengo qué hacerte caso solo porque tú lo digas?

–Obviamente.

–Paso.

–¡Shin-chan!

* * *

  
–Shin-chan, ¿quieres quedar para ver una peli o algo?

–No.

–¿Por?

–No nos gustan los mismos géneros.

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo qué y?

–Pues eso.

–¿Eso qué? – le espetó irritado.

–¡Shin-chan! ¡Pero no te enfades!

–Eres demasiado molesto.

–Yo no soy molesto.

–Conmigo sí. – Midorima comenzó a alejarse y Takao le persiguió gritando de nuevo “¡Shin-chan eres cruel!”

* * *

  
–Shin-chan, – jadeó Takao, exhausto – ¿me estás ignorando? Deja de andar tan deprisa.

–Es mi paso normal. – a pesar de todo se detuvo y le observó recuperando la respiración.

–Eres muy alto y tienes las piernas muy largas, Shin-chan.

–¿Tienes qué llamarme así tantas veces?

–Sólo es un apodo.

–Lo repites demasiado.

–¡Eso es mentira!

* * *

  
A cada día que pasaba Midorima estaba más y más irritado con su compañero, que lo perseguía de aquí para allá gritando ese estúpido nombre que le había puesto. Y por más que tratase de alejarse, siempre aparecía de alguna parte con la brillante sonrisa en la cara, sin desanimarse jamás, sin callarse jamás.

–Miyaji, ¿me dejas una piña? – salió de sus cavilaciones y giró su cabeza hacia su senpai; los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de madera, Miyaji comiendo de un tupper y Midorima con la cara apoyada en una de sus manos.

–¿Para qué quieres una de mis piñas?

–¿Me prestarás una?

–Me las voy a comer, Midorima.

–Digo una de las otras. – señaló dos piñas pequeñas que tenía su compañero al lado.

–Mi madre me dijo que se las debía llevar a mi abuela.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí comiendo conmigo?

–….mi abuela es muy pesada.

–¿Vas a dejarme una sí o no? Tiene que ser ahora. – aún refunfuñando, Miyaji le ofreció una. Midorima la cogió y la colocó en la base de su mano izquierda, posicionándola correctamente.

–¿Qué haces? – inquirió su senpai al verle.

–Es demasiado molesto. – Midorima elevó los brazos y la piña surcó el aire libremente, ascendió en una perfecta curva y descendió completando el arco, dando de lleno en la cabeza del pelinegro que se acercaba corriendo.

–¡Midorima! – le acusó Miyaji, viendo como Takao se levantaba del suelo algo aturdido – Podías haberlo matado.

–De hecho, lo calculé. En realidad no podía.

–¡Eso no es lo importante! – dijo con cara de asustado – ¿Y si hubieses roto mi piña?

Kazunari llegó donde ellos y se sentó enfrente del peliverde con el ceño fruncido:

–¡Shin-chan! ¿Por qué me has tirado una piña?

–Fue involuntario.

–¡Eso no puede ser involuntario! – Midorima no contestó y desvió la vista mientras se recolocaba las gafas. Takao volvió a poner una sonrisa en su cara y se giró hacia Miyaji.

–Toma senpai, juraría que te pertenece. – Kazunari le entregó la piña en perfectas condiciones.

–¡Takao! Gracias, en serio – dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas abrazando la fruta.

* * *

  
El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Cuando Takao se giró para ir detrás de Midorima, este ya no estaba ahí. En cambio, en su mesa, estaba la pequeña ranita que era el objeto de la suerte de los Cáncer ese día. Takao la recogió y salió apresurado, seguramente podría encontrar a Shintarõ en el camino a casa.  
No mucho después, corriendo por la calle, lo divisó.

–¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan! – comenzó a gritarle pero el mencionado ni se detenía ni se daba la vuelta. Takao corrió más hasta alcanzarlo. – ¡Shin!

–¿¡Qué quieres Takao!? – se detuvo y le miró malhumorado. Takao retrocedió un paso y bajó la mirada.

–Yo…lo siento – dijo según sacaba la figurita – te olvidaste a la Sra. Rana.

Midorima alzó las cejas sorprendido. Inspiró y suspiró, calmándose, contando mentalmente hasta cinco. Cogió la pequeña figura de las manos del otro chico, que se sonrojó levemente. Estaba avergonzado, no le gustaba ser una molestia para el as y había conseguido enfadarle de verdad.

–Lo siento. – repitió.

–Takao… – el mencionado elevó un poco la cabeza y miró a su amigo – No importa. Yo debería disculparme. Perdóname, pero últimamente estás muy molesto.  
Midorima sonrió ante la expresión del halcón, que había desviado la vista.

–¿Sabes? En realidad es Sr. Rana Junior. – dijo manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa.

–¿¡En serio Shin-chan!? – Takao volvió a mirarlo y, al percatarse de que el otro ya no estaba para nada enfadado, empezó a reírse.

–¡No te rías! ¡Son una familia! – Takao se rio con más ganas y Midorima se giró de nuevo, caminando hacia su casa decidido a irse de una vez.

–¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan! – el base volvió a correr detrás del peliverde y le sujetó por la manga de la chaqueta. – Lo siento, sólo es que… – volvió a reírse incapaz de contenerse. – Shin en serio…yo…

–Retiro mis disculpas, no te las mereces.

–¡Shin-chan!

–¡Puedes callar ya con eso! – Midorima frunció los labios en una fina línea y se giró por segunda vez, dando largas zancadas intentando alejarse.

–¡Shin-chan! – volvió a gritar Takao más en acto reflejo que queriéndolo realmente, apresurando el paso para alcanzar al más alto – ¡Shi…– se vio interrumpido al chocar contra el pecho de Midorima, que se había dado la vuelta.

–Shi…– y de nuevo se vio interrumpido mientras trataba de hablar, pero esta vez unas manos envolvían su cabeza y Shintarõ estaba inclinado para alcanzar su boca, uniéndolos en un beso en mitad de la calle.

Kazunari abrió los ojos de golpe, pensando que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento. Midorima le mordió levemente el labio superior, aprovechándose de la ventaja que tenía ante la sorpresa del otro.

Había estado semanas enteras escuchando ese irritante “¡Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan!” y ya no lo soportaba más. Por mucho que le mandase callar, Takao no lo hacía, por mucho que se alejase, Takao le seguía, por mucho que le ignorase, Takao no cesaba en su empeño. Acarició la mejilla de Kazunari con delicadeza y notó como Takao por fin salía de su trance, envolviendo su nuca con sus manos, correspondiendo a su beso. Sus labios se movieron suaves, envolviéndolos en la sensación de que solo estaban ellos dos. El halcón le devolvió el mordisco y Midorima se quejó, lo había hecho con más fuerza que él. Takao sonrió con sus bocas unidas sin poder evitarlo, por lo que se separaron ligeramente finalizando el beso.

–Te dije que te callases con eso. – acto seguido volvió a inclinarse mientras cerraba los ojos y unía de nuevo sus labios con los contrarios, a la vez que Takao hacía lo propio.


End file.
